The hope in her eyes
by Drying Ink
Summary: My very first one-shot! shitty title and summery but please give it a shot! Khan never wanted to hurt her.


I own nothing. The plot is mostly owned by Jerrico's Pain and she let me have it!

Enjoy~

OoooO

Sitting silently in a captain's chain was a man with pale skin, black hair and eyes that could only be described as tropical ocean water. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with black pants, along with black shoes. He had a patch on the left side on his chest indicating that he was the captain of the ship. However there was no one on the bridge with him and the light was dimmed down. The ship moved at a leisure speed and the stars were easily detectable.

"Captain Khan, what's wrong?" A soft voice asked as Khan turned around in his chair to see a woman standing by the communication board. She was wearing a white short sleeved dress that had a v-neck and stopped just above her knees, black boots were on her feet. Her midnight hair that was usually in a high pony-tail was loose and flowed to the small of her back in controlled curls and her skin was a pale peach. Her eyes however are what always made his heart skip a beat; the way the deep blue always shined when her gaze fell on him.

"Doctor, I was not aware that you were awake at this time." Khan said, his deep British accent was smooth and rich. The woman, Kagome, ran her hand through her hair as she sighed. "I had to finish filing some medical reports. Captain, you missed your physical. I need to make sure every 72 crew members are up to date with their physicals." Kagome explained as she watched the Khan stand fully and walked over to her. There was about a head height difference between them, Khan of course was taller.

"If you say so Kagome. The ship in on auto-pilot, so let us make way to the medical deck." Khan said as Kagome looked up at him with a small smile, his eyes fixated on her plump pink lips. Kagome turned and made her way through the corridors, Khan following closely behind her. Since Khan had recruited Kagome, he had his doubts about the woman. He was 25 when he was named captain and she was 19 when she had joined his ship. However she had proved all of his suspicions wrong when she had preformed surgeries when their ship had been attacked.

Kagome was his soft spot and he knew he was in-love with her when she saved his life. "Here we are!" Kagome said as she walked over to her metal desk, gathering some files and motioned Khan to sit on the table on the other side of the small white room. Khan did what he was told and waited as Kagome quickly pulled her hair back into a messy bun. "So how have you been feeling since your last visit?" Kagome asked as she picked up a pen and a clipboard, waiting for his response.

"Fine, nothing wrong at all." Khan said as he watched her jot down some notes before she pulled up her chair. "Any nightmares or lack of sleep? Are you eating properly and are you still taking your medication for your last surgery?" Kagome asked as she checked his heart rate and blood pressure. Khan thought about her questions before deciding to lie, "No nightmares, lack of sleep. I have been doing as you had instructed and I couldn't have asked to feel any better."

Kagome smiled at him and wrote some notes, Khan was fascinated by her. "Kagome… May I ask you something?" Khan asked as Kagome paused, looking up at him with expressive eyes. "Go ahead." She said as she stood from her seat and pulled up a computer to type up her report. Khan watched with primal observation as tried to think of a better way to word his question. "What did you do to become recruited on this ship?" Kagome stopped typing and stiffened, her eyes never leaving the screen before her.

"My husband of two years used to cheat and abuse me. One day I came home from working at the hospital and found him in bed with my little sister. Kikyou was 16 and Inuyasha was 24. I was so sick and full of hate, I killed them both. Since my brother-in-law had connections, he was the one who had me use the super serum and my body took it greedily. After some hoops were jumped I was able to join Noonien Singh. That's when I got this." Kagome said as she moved her dress to show off her shoulder. In beautiful cursive was a simple word.

_Venenum _

Khan absorbed every word Kagome said before he stood, causing Kagome to stand as well. "What a fool, that man was. To have a diamond and would rather have a crystal." Khan said as he walked over to stand beside Kagome, who was shocked to hear such terms come from her usually cold captain. Khan walked behind the 21 year old woman and placed his hands on her hips, pressing her to him as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I would have made you the happiest woman if I had met you before becoming the captain of this ship." Kagome tried not to shiver as his hot breath graced her neck. Turning around slowly, Kagome faced her captain, unsure of her own actions. Without missing a beat, Khan claimed Kagomes lips in a bruising kiss, pressing against her and picking her up. After placing her on her desk, not caring when they knocked over the computer or the files she had.

XxxxX

That night, the bonded, both body and soul. Later on they got married and celebrated with the crew they both loved so much. However none of them could ever expect the outcome of a fight that turned into a trap…

XxxxX

The alarms were blaring and the lights turned from florescent to red. Most of the crew had been knocked out by some gas that was being pumped onto the ship. All beside the captain and his wife.

Khan ran down the hallways, making sure not to step on a fallen crew member. He had to get to the medical bay, he had to make sure she was alright. Once he ran for what seemed like a lifetime he found her. In a blood stained white dress was Kagome. She was currently leaning against the wall, breathing deeply. Glazed blue eyes met tropical blue and he knew the baby did not survive the fall his wife must have taken.

Kagome let loose a pained scream as tears begin to fall from her beautifully lifeless eyes. Khan ran to her and held her as she fell. Kagome clinging to him as if she let go he too would die.

A father, Khan thought he would be a father. Kagome was in her last few months before she could give birth. But now, he would rather die than think about the death of his unborn child. Slowly the both fell prisoners to the gases sleep, Khan remembered the rage he felt when he heard many footsteps echo in his hallways. Whoever it was, they were going to pay.

XxxxX

AN

So I did go off the story line but hey! I like it this way.

I worked on this for my friend Jerrico! Jerrico wrote a one-shot for me and this is what I made for her.


End file.
